


Of fairy tales and Supergirl

by GaneWhoo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Fic, Danvers Sisters, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Sanvers, F/F, Fluff, Multiple fluff pieces, Sanvers - Freeform, bedtime story, one shots, pure fluff, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: “Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a soldier woman who won every single war. She was the wildfire in the middle of a summer day, a heating storm going through life as if each and every day was the last one. She was the wind that battled with the waves of the dauntless ocean, with secrets buried deeper than the deepest abysses. She was a fighter, a warrior, a princess and a hot mess.”“Oh, like mommy!”---
  A collection of (not always connected) domestic Sanvers pieces, with their lovely toddler and some Supercat, of course.





	1. Once upon a time ...

“Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a soldier woman who won every single war. She was the wildfire in the middle of a summer day, a heating storm going through life as if each and every day was the last one. She was the wind that battled with the waves of the dauntless ocean, with secrets buried deeper than the deepest abysses. She was a fighter, a warrior, a princess and a hot mess.”

“Oh, like mommy!”

A rich laughter answered the childish and innocent remark. “Exactly, like mommy. The princess was only defending her loved one, along with her kingdom. She was loved and respected, even by her most ferocious enemies.”

“Does the princess have a horse?”

“Well yes of course, silly you! How else could the princess travel across her kingdom to fight her opponents and then come back to her loved ones? She had a steed, a majestic and magnificent black stallion …”

“What’s a steed?”

“It’s a fancy word for horse, baby.”

“Oh. What’s the horse’s name?”

“I don’t know, how do you want to call him?”

“Hmmm … Monhell.”

Again, a very rich and carefree laughter echoed through the room. “Alright baby, let’s call the horse Monhell. It suits him, I think.”

“Does the princess have to fight with dragons or trolls? Or … aliens?”

“Well, you know. The princess only fought the ones threatening her kingdom and the people she loves. If those enemies are trolls, dragons or even aliens, then she fights them yes. But that doesn’t mean all dragons, trolls or aliens are evil.”

“Supergirl is not evil.”

“Exactly baby, she is a good and kind alien and I think the princess would be friend with her. They would fight together to protect the kingdom and the people living in it.”

“Like mommy. Is mommy the princess of your story?”

“She might have inspired me for the princess yes. Do you like it?”

“Yes! Mommy is a fighter and she is very brave. What happened to the princess?”

“Well. One day, she was studying some prints in the wood, hoping it would lead her to the enemies terrorizing the villages of her kingdom, when a young woman said she was trespassing. The lady was bold and audacious, aiming an arrow at the princess to force her to walk away.”

“Oh, but why? The princess is a good person, she only wants to protect her kingdom … The lady is mean!”

“Ah but, the lady didn’t know who was the princess at first. She also wanted to protect her people, she was from the nearest village and she had just witnessed an attack. It was only normal that she was wary and suspicious of a woman following the bad army’s footprints.”

“Oh, right. Then what did the lady do with the princess?”

“Well, the princess was annoyed at her and she told the lady to back off but of course the young woman didn’t listen. She demanded a proof of the princess’s identity and she only dropped her arrow once she saw the royal ring and the parchment indicating that the princess was the daughter of the king and queen of the kingdom.”

“The lady believed the paper?”

“I think she believed the ring more than she trusted the paper. After all, a royal ring is very rare and precious but a piece of paper can be forged, like a fake.”

“Oh, like mommy’s piece of paper?”

“Exactly baby.”

“So, the young lady trusted the princess? Did she follow the princess to find the army? Did they fight together?”

“That’s exactly what happened yes. The young lady refused to back off and followed the princess to the bad army and together, they vanquished every single soldier.”

“They are very strong and brave, don’t you think?”

“Indeed they are baby.”

The child stayed quiet for a few minutes before asking “Mom?”

“Yes baby?”

“Does the princess marry the young lady, at the end of your story?”

A soft chuckle echoed through the room, followed by the answer “Well, that is an entirely different story, baby. One I will save for another day, because it is time for you to sleep.”

The child pouted and then sighed.

“Come on baby, lay down and I’ll tuck you tightly.”

A few minute later, the child smiled as the mom landed a kiss on their forehead.

“Mom? Can you send mommy in?”

“Yes baby, she will be right with you. Now, sleep well and I’ll see you tomorrow. Kisses!”

A few minutes later, mommy entered the bedroom with a smile. “Hi monkey. You ready to sleep?”

“Yes. Mom told me a story, about a warrior princess fighting to protect the ones she loves and the kingdom.”

“Oh really? Did you like it?”

“Yes, I loved it. But I think mom was telling the story of how she met you.”

The child frowned when mommy busted in laughter.

“Why are you laughing, it’s true!”

“Oh monkey, I know I was listening. I just didn’t realize you knew she was talking about us.”

“That’s because I am very clever. Aunty Kara says so.”

“That you are monkey, aunty Kara is absolutely right. You are the cleverest.”

The child smiled triumphantly, pride etched on their innocent features.

“Come on monkey, time to sleep.”

Mommy landed a kiss on the child’s forehead and walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

The child heard mommy say “Maggie, Honey, I think you underestimated our baby girl. She knew you were talking about us in your story.”

Maggie answered “Really? She told you that? Damn, I tried to be subtle but she kept saying the princess was like you so I guess I could have seen it coming.”

The little girl smiled proudly before closing her eyes as she slowly fell into a peaceful slumber full of dreams about princesses, brave young ladies, horses, dragons and Supergirl.


	2. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Moooommyyy, the lion is deaaaad”
> 
> The child sobbed loudly, raising her arms for mommy to pick her up. Alex walked closer and swept her daughter off the couch and into a tight, loving hug.
> 
> “I know baby, I know. It’s sad but look, the baby lion is going through it, you see? He is singing and dancing with his friends!”
> 
> The child looked at the TV, tears running down her red, wet cheeks and then sobbed again “But Aunty Kara is crying too…”

“Seriously?”

Two pairs of watery eyes turned to her as she entered her living room.

“Moooommyyy, the lion is deaaaad”

The child sobbed loudly, raising her arms for mommy to pick her up. Alex walked closer and swept her daughter off the couch and into a tight, loving hug.

“I know baby, I know. It’s sad but look, the baby lion is going through it, you see? He is singing and dancing with his friends!”

The child looked at the TV, tears running down her red, wet cheeks and then sobbed again “But Aunty Kara is crying too…”

Alex laughed and explained “Yes but Aunty Kara is a big softie, she saw that movie a hundred times and yet she still cries.”

“Hey, that scene is super sad. Only a heartless person would watch it without crying.” Kara protested as she rose up from the couch to press the pause button.

“Mommyyy, I want mooooom.” The little girl cried, starting wriggling in her mommy’s arms.

“But baby, mom is working tonight, she will be home really really late. I will tell her to come give you a kiss when she gets here but you will be asleep.” Alex said in a reasonable voice.

“But … Mom promised she would tell me a bedtime story.” The little girl started sobbing again and Alex scowled at Kara.

“How many times did I tell you not to show her that Disney?”

“She asked for it, Alex! She had those little shiny eyes, the one she has when she is making her cutie patootie face and you KNOW I can’t resist her when she does that!” Kara rebuffed gently as she started tidying the room.

“You are a grown up, or so I thought. You should be able to say no.” Alex replied with a glare.

“Mommy, can Aunty Kara tell me a bedtime story?” The child chimed in. Her sobs had quieted and she seemed calmer.

“Of course she can. Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed, we will be here right away.” Alex put her daughter on the floor and watched her walk away, a tender smile on her face.

“She is a sweetheart, you know.” Kara said softly, watching her niece disappear into the bathroom.

“Oh I know. It’s still not an excuse to give in to everything she asks. You have to learn to say no at some point. What are you going to do when she will be a teenager asking for your money or your car or anything else?” Alex started to rant, walking around in her living room to get rid of her keys, her leather jackets and a few other items. Kara watched her sister proceed to her evening routine with a smile and replied “I’ll be the cool aunt!”

Alex glared at her pointedly before letting out a small chuckle. “If you can’t resist her now, you won’t be able to resist her ever and Maggie and I will be paying for your weakness.”

Kara shrugged and smiled at her sister.

“Auuuuntyyy Karaaaa, I am readyyyyy” The little girl yelled from her bedroom. The Danvers sisters exchanged a look before busting into a carefree laughter. Then Kara answered “I’m coming, baby girl!”

Kara walked away and disappeared behind a wall. Alex sighed and pulled out her cellphone to text Maggie. “Kara let Lizzie watch The lion king again.” She put her phone down on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of sparkling water from the fridge. When she came back, her phone’s screen was lightened up with a notification.

“Kara really needs to learn how to resist our daughter, it’s the third time this month!” Alex chuckled while reading the message and she quickly typed back “I know, I’m trying to make her understand but you know, Kara was exactly like that when we grew up, a wounded puppy look and she would get away with everything.”

Her phone buzzed with the incoming message “That’s still not an excuse. I should be home around 1AM, I have to go. Love you both, xoxo.”

Alex replied a quick “Be safe, we love you too.” before putting her phone away. In the quiet of her apartment, she suddenly heard a laugh and she smiled. She then walked toward her daughter’s bedroom and leaned against the wall near the open door.

“The princess was strong and brave but she was too kind. She cared too much for the people she loved and her enemies knew it. So of course …”

“They tried to hurt her loved ones!” Lizzie’s voice interrupted Kara’s story.

“Absolutely, they tried to kidnap the young lady who was tagging along the princess all the time.” Kara resumed her story, including her niece’s comment.

“The one who looks like mom?”

“You are so very clever, you know that?” Kara said, amusement clearly audible in her voice.

“I know.” Lizzie said, proudly. Kara laughed and Alex smiled at that.

“Yes, the one who looks like your mom. Black shiny hair, glowing dark eyes, dimples around her smile and a badass attitude … So the enemies tried to steal the young lady away but the princess returned from the river just in time to defend her friend …”

“You know, I think the princess and the young lady are more than friends. They’re girlfriends.” Lizzie said in a very serious voice. Alex’s eyes widened a little and she smiled softly.

“I think you’re right, baby girl.” Kara said in an equally serious tone.

“I’m always right.” Lizzie added and she sounded like she was lecturing her aunt, which made Alex’s smile wider.

“I know. So the princess saved her girlfriend and … what happened next?” Kara asked, inviting her niece to finish the story.

“Hum … I think they kissed. Then they fought about something silly.” Lizzie supplied. Kara’s laugh echoed through the room and Alex had to bit down her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing as well.

“Oh really, like what? What would be the silly thing they would fight about?” Kara tried.

“I don’t know. Something silly, like mom and mommy do sometimes. You know, who should drive, who should go buy some more milk, who left the toothpaste on the sink … Silly things that people in love fought about.” Lizzie said, her voice serious and concentrated.

“Fight about, baby girl. Silly things that people in love fight about.” Kara corrected, clearly trying to contain her hilarity. Alex was biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing out loud. She will have to tell that to Maggie.

“Alright baby girl. Time for you to sleep now, I’ll send mommy in, so she can tuck you tightly and give you a goodnight kiss.” Kara said and a shuffling sound followed her announcement.

“Nighty nighty, baby girl. I love you to Krypton and back.” Kara said gently, lovingly.

“Night night, Aunty Kara. I love you too.” Lizzie replied, sleep already altering her voice.

Kara exited the room, blowing one last kiss with her hand before winking at her sister and walking away to the living room.

Alex then entered her daughter’s bedroom and smiled at Lizzie, who was snuggled under her Supergirl’s blanket. “Mommy, I think Aunty Kara knows the same bedtime story you do, she told me another one with the princess and the young lady, the one who looks like mom.”

Alex laughed softly and explained “It’s a family story baby, that’s why Aunty Kara knows about them, like mom, like Cousin Carter and Aunty Cat …”

“I miss Aunty Cat, will she be back soon?” Lizzie asked, her voice lowering as she was slowly falling asleep.

“I don’t know baby, I’ll ask. Now, time for you to sleep. Night baby, I love you.” Alex landed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead and tucked her tightly before leaving the room. She left the door slightly ajar and joined her sister into the living room.

“Cat should be back next week.” Kara said with a smile, impatience shining in her baby blue eyes.

“Well, Lizzie will be delighted to hear that.” Alex replied with a wink.

“Alex?”

“Yes?”

When Kara didn’t answer, Alex looked up at her and saw the wounded puppy look and the remote in her sister’s hand.

“You gotta be kidding me!”

“Pleaaaaase?”

Alex groaned and came to sit next to her sister. “Fine, but only because Maggie’s not here.”

Kara smiled triumphantly and then started The Lion King again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> I'm having fun with that so ... here we go. You can suggest ideas and prompts in that universe here or on tumblr, I am **lost-your-memory**
> 
> Loveya ♥


	3. Christmas snapshot 1

“Why can’t Aunty Kara help me?” Lizzie asked with a frown between her green, childish eyes.

“Ah but because, many many years ago, when she was still a little girl, Kara was banished from this kitchen.” Alex explained while carefully helping her daughter to chop some vegetables.

Lizzie looked puzzled for a few seconds and then she asked “Why?”

“Because, Lizzie darling, aunty Kara almost set this kitchen on fire and it could have burnt the whole house down. Since that day, aunty Kara is not allowed on this side of the kitchen.” Eliza supplied. She was watching over a few pans on the induction plates, an apron tied around her body that was not completely hiding the flashy Christmas jumper she was wearing underneath.

Lizzie looked back to the other side of the kitchen, where Kara was leaning a shoulder against a wall, watching them with a wounded look on her face. She then protested “But mommy, Aunty Kara is a grown up now!”

“Barely.” Cat chimed in as she came from behind Kara to stand next to her, a light smirk etched on her lips.

Eliza and Alex laughed at that comment while Kara pouted. Lizzie frowned and, with all the force of an outraged five years old, scowled at Cat “Yes she is. She can stay up late, like mommy. She eats lots of vegetables and she goes to work every day, like mom and mommy. She’s a real grown up.” She stated, sounding both very convincing and convinced.

“Yes but Aunty Kara also eats a lot of sweets and bad food, she listens to the same songs you like so much and she cries in front of almost every Disney movie ever, like you.” Cat countered, her tone being serious but her eyes shining with amusement and tenderness.

Lizzie seemed to think very hard on that, her little face scrunched in concentration. Then she shrugged and explained “Yes but I think she acts like this because sometimes, being a grown up suck.”

For a few seconds, the whole kitchen went silent as everyone was looking at the little girl, shock clearly painted on every face.

“Whoa whoa whoa young lady, where did you hear that?” Alex said, breaking the silence and putting her hands on her hips to glare at her daughter.

Lizzie smiled sweetly and then pointed at Cat to say “Cousin Carter said so, the other time. He told me a silly bedtime story and then he said that sometimes, adults don’t like being adults so they pretend to be kids again. Like the little green boy on TV!”

Alex was trying very hard not to laugh but when Kara gave up and laughed her heart out, she did the same, soon joined Eliza and Cat. Lizzie seemed to think it was directed at her and she frowned, anger slowly making its way across her innocent features.

“Don’t worry baby girl, we are not laughing at you.” Kara explained when she noticed her niece’s behavior. “It’s just that sometimes, we, the grown up, forget how clever you are.” Lizzie looked back and forth between her mother, her grandmother and her aunts before slowly nodding.

“Mommy? When is mom coming?” She asked, taking everyone off guard by the sudden change of topic.

Alex smiled and explained “She should be here any minute now, she had to finish a case before joining us for Christmas.” She helped Lizzie cut a rebellious mushroom before adding “She picked up Carter after his last class around 11 this morning so now, they should arrive shortly.”

Cat’s face lit up at the mention of her son and she smiled softly.

Kara tilted her head to the left and Eliza watched as her daughter seemed to listen to something. She recognized the attitude.

“Actually, I think they’re already here” Kara confirmed her mother’s suspicions. Soon enough, the doorbell rang across the house.

“MOOOOOOM!” Lizzie yelled, dropping the knife and hopping off the stool she was on to run toward the door. Eliza and Cat laughed before following the little girl, the first wanting to welcome her guests and the youngest needing to speak with her son.

Kara and Alex exchanged a look that conveyed too many feelings and emotions to be listed. It was full of love, tenderness, bright hope, happiness and support, always.

“Mooom, Aunty Kara is not allowed to help in the kitchen!” Lizzie’s voice was getting louder and a moment later, she walked through the kitchen’s door, dragging her mom by the hand behind her.

“Oh really? Why is that?” Maggie asked with a curious look as she greeted Kara with a smile.

Lizzie explained in a serious tone “She almost burned the house down when she was little.”

Maggie arched a brow and looked up between Alex and Kara. The elder Danvers simply nodded while the younger one was pouting like a child.

“Well, who knew Aunty Kara was so dangerous when she was a little girl!” Maggie teased with a wink, making her daughter laugh.

“Wasn’t my fault, everything is weird in a kitchen.” Kara muttered, crossing her arms over her chest like a petulant child. Alex smirked and pointed “Except the food of course.”

Kara nodded vigorously and Lizzie did the same, making the two other women chuckle.

“Come on Aunty Kara, you need to say hello to Cousin Carter!” Lizzie dropped her mom’s hand and walked up to Kara to grab hers. She forced Kara to follow her toward the front of the house and all the way up to the first floor, since Carter was settling in the bedroom he will be sharing with Lizzie.

Downstairs, Maggie crossed the distance separating them and threw her arms around Alex’s neck. They kissed for a few seconds before Maggie buried her face into Alex’s shoulder, simply sighing when she felt strong arms slide around her. Alex’s hand gently stroke her back, up and down and down and up, in a soothing gesture.

“You okay Honey?” Alex asked softly, her voice barely a whisper into Maggie’s ear.

“Yeah, I’m okay. The last couple of weeks had been rough but thanks God it’s over.” Maggie replied, her voice not much louder than Alex’s.

Alex landed a kiss into Maggie’s hair and then whispered “Brace yourself, Lizzie is overly excited and still full of energy.”

A chuckle escaped the cop’s lips and she answered “She always is.”

Alex didn’t have the time to answer because Lizzie barged into the kitchen, clearly looking for her mothers.

“Mooooom, Mommyyy, Aunty Kara says she is going to show me the stars tonight!” She sounded really happy about that and Alex gave her a warm smile. “Oh really?” She pushed to let Lizzie talk about it, since she was obviously bouncing off with excitement.

“She says we’ll go on the roof and she will tell me all about the stars. Carter’s coming too and she will tell me another bedtime story with the princess and the young lady but she said you’re not allowed up there.” Lizzie looked smug as she observed her mother’s reaction. Alex arched a brow and asked “Why not?”

Lizzie’s green eyes shone brightly as she answered “She says it’s only for kids and barely grown up.”

On that note, she stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a bewildered Alex and a confused Maggie behind her. “Should I even ask?” Maggie asked, looking up to face the older Danvers.

Alex chuckled and then proceeded to explain everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time and since I do know how magical (and infuriating) Christmas can be with a toddler, here we hare with some Sanvers and Supercat fluff !
> 
> Fair warning for all the Grinches around here, there will be multiple Christmas snapshots.
> 
> Love you all guys ♥


	4. Christmas snapshot 2

It smelled like cinnamon, hot chocolate and sweet pine wood. The Danvers living room was bathing in a very Christmassy atmosphere, up to Frank Sinatra singing Have yourself a merry Christmas in the background of the house. Lizzie was sitting on the floor near the Christmas tree, listening very closely to a story Kara was telling. Carter was laying on the carpet next to them with his elbows propped up, his chin resting on his hands.

“And the princess fought and fought and never gave up, vanquishing her enemies one by one and making her way to the captive young lady.” Kara’s voice echoed through the room, lined with an epic echo to pair with her story. Her audience was enraptured. Lizzie was leaning forward, afraid to miss a single bit of the story and even Carter, whose twentieth birthday was approaching slowly but surely, was engrossed in the fairy tale.

“Alas, the leader of the invading army was standing up between the princess and the young lady. His name was famous on earth and even beyond, written in the burning rock of Mars ....” Kara explained with a rich flourish of her hand to underline the importance of the villain she was making up. “ Where he actually came from. Marcellus was the unfortunate consequence of a cursed love between Mars and the Moon, a child born of fire and darkness and raised in the cult of war with the thought that his mother, the moon, never wanted him. He was strong and fast and through all space and stars, he never found an opponent to match his combat skills.”

Carter’s blue eyes sparkled with interest and for once, Lizzie didn’t interrupt her aunt. She was too impatient to know the fate of the princess to ask questions that would slow the story.

“You have to know that Marcellus had invaded Earth out of boredom but when he had heard about the fine princess and that young lady always accompanying her, he took interest in them and chased them down. Little did he know that the princess was already after him. After all, Marcellus was an evil alien that always left a heavy trail of destruction and despair behind him and the princess didn’t want that to happen to her planet.” Kara was out mastering herself on that fairy tale. From the tone she used to the gestures she made with her hands, it was like the story was actually taking place in that living room that smelled just like Christmas.

“Anyway, Marcellus was standing in front of the young lady he had captured a few days earlier and the princess was still fighting her way up to them. He was wearing his shining dark armor made of black star and forged in Mars’s fire and yielding a sword almost as big as him, from atop the creature he was riding. It looked a lot like a dragon with a dark thick skin and burning red eyes. The legend says that there was only one of this kind and that it was born in the inside of a black hole, where no one ever goes not even the most adventurous aliens invaders. It doesn’t have a name, really.”

Lizzie opened her mouth but she decided against interrupting the story. Kara winked at her and kept going. “However, Marcellus gave the creature a name. Atalante, which means Ruin in an old, cryptic and obsolete language. It suited the beast, really.”

Carter shuffled a little closer to Kara, not daring to speak.

“The dragon lookalike and its master stood in the way of the princess but she never backed off. She had an army to support her, a little assemble of her best soldiers despite the losses they suffered. It was a battle like no one ever saw before, a raging war between Mars most ruthless son and the princess of a kingdom that valued love, friendship and loyalty. It lasted hours and hours and it stretched into a day and a night but then, under the pale and vulnerable moon light, Marcellus finally fell. The princess won.” Kara said in a whisper, holding her little audience in a very well-built suspense.

Finally, Lizzie asked, anticipation and impatience mixed in her voice “But how? How can a princess with no magic defeat the son of a planet and his scary dragon?”

Kara smiled and took her time to answer, making her niece wait.

Her voice was soft and tender when she finally did so. “There is a reason why the princess is always able to defeat her enemies, baby girl. When everyone of her opponents are fighting for power, money or simply being evil, she is driven by something even more powerful.”

Carter smiled, already seeing the point of the story. Lizzie, too young to understand, frowned and waited for Kara to explain it.

“All the battles the princess is leading are done in the name of Love, baby girl. The big word, with a capital L. Love, for her planet, for her kingdom, for every living soul under her protection, for all the people she swore to protect and that is the most powerful reason to fight. She is not fighting for herself, she is simply protecting and defending everyone else.” Kara’s eyes were sparkling with something soft and gentle as she watched Lizzie frown and scrunch her nose in concentration.

After a few minutes of silence, the little girl smiled and asked “Aunty Kara, what happened after the long battle to free the young lady?”

Kara chuckled a little but then she resumed the end of the story. “Marcellus was defeated and the princess made sure he and his creature were sent in an appropriate prison for that kind of villains. After that, she freed her companion herself and I think that, maybe, they kissed to celebrate their reunion. I think that kiss was well-earned.”

Carter made a slightly disgusted face that made Lizzie laugh but she focused back on her aunt to ask another question. A very clever one.

“Are you saying the princess fought the son of Mars and his dragon because she loved the young lady as much as she loves her whole planet?” Kara arched an impressed brow and she glanced up at her sister, who was sat on the couch next to Maggie. Cat and Eliza were on the other sofa facing them and they seemed very interested in the fairy tale story as well.

“Actually, baby girl … Can I tell you a secret?”

Lizzie leaned forward to listen to her aunt as Kara whispered loudly enough for everyone else to hear “I think the princess loves the young lady more than her planet or her kingdom or anything else in the world.”

The smile that made its way across the little girl’s features could eclipse the sun itself.

\---

“Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommyyyyy!”

Alex groaned and shuffled closer to Maggie’s body, sleepily trying to ignore the five years old kid jumping on her feet.

“Mommyyy, wake up!”

Lizzie’s voice was high-pitched and very audible, borderline annoying. Alex sighed and muttered “Some days, I wonder how you convinced me that it was a good idea to have a kid.” She heard Maggie chuckle “Come on babe, don’t be a Grinch.”

Alex groaned again. She then kissed the back of Maggie’s neck and rolled over to get out of bed. “Alright baby girl, I think you woke up the whole house now. Shall we go and see if Santa came over to drop some presents?”

She grabbed a hoodie and pulled it on before pointing at Maggie, who was still lying in bed, eyes closed. “But first, we need to drag mom out of bed.”

Lizzie’s eyes sparkled with excitement and she started jumping again, this time right next to her mom. “Come ooooon mom, I wanna see the presents!”

Maggie sat up in the bed and glared at Alex, only receiving an innocent smile in return. She then engulfed her daughter in a tight hug and fell back into the mattress. “I suggest we sleep a little more.” Her tone sounded serious and Lizzie squealed in protest “Noooo, mooom, it’s Christmaaaas!”

The little girl wriggled to try to escape her mom’s hug, half laughing and half throwing cute menaces in the air. “Mom, I’ll tell mommy you lost her favorite scarf if you don’t get up and come with me!”

Alex arched a brow and put her hands on her hips to glare at Maggie “You lost my Slytherin scarf? You told me it wasn’t you, oh you sassy liar!” She said before jumping on the bed to make her lover pay.

It ended up in a tickling fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Christmas fluff!
> 
> All suggestions are welcome here or in my askbox on tumblr, I am **lost-your-memory**


	5. Once upon a december ...

Maggie sighed her relief as she made her way across the apartment’s entrance.

She dropped her keys on a big dish atop of the only piece of furniture in sight and opened the closet on its left to hang her leather jacket. Taking off her boots, she threw them on the floor of said dressing and was about to close it when she remembered something. She reached for her vest and searched the inside pockets until she was able to retrieve her phone. Checking her messages with one hand, she used the other one to close the closet and started walking toward her living room.

The sight that welcomed her wasn’t one she had expected.

Kara and Lizzie were dancing on the couch, both holding an imaginary micro in front of their mouths as they sang very loudly. Very, very loudly. Lizzie was wearing her Supergirl onesie and her hair was a shade darker than usual and seemed slightly damp while Kara was wearing a pale blue t-shirt with some darker areas that looked a lot like water splashes.

“What on earth is happening here?” She asked, staring at her daughter and her girlfriend’s sister with an expectant look on her face.

The two wannabe singers jumped a little, startled by the unexpected intrusion, and soon she was looking at two sheepish faces that were wearing the same innocent smile. For a few seconds, no one talked and Lizzie glanced up at her aunt with a slightly panicked look in her shining green eyes and a cute little pout curling her mouth. Maggie knew that face, the one her daughter always used when she was silently asking for help to get out of a tricky situation. Strangely enough, it was a face she only needed when she was around her aunt.

“Ahem. Hi Maggie, you’re home early! We were just … I mean, you know, we were enjoying one of the Christmas presents and then it … got slightly … out of hands? We got a little …carried away, I mean …” Kara rambled, fidgeting with her glasses and her hands as she was trying to explain what Maggie had just witnessed.

“Mooooom, I saw Anastasia!” Lizzie chimed in with a cute smile and a tilt of her head. She had stolen that little move from Kara as well. Maggie arched an unimpressed brow and asked “Oh really? Is that why you are still up almost an hour after your usual bedtime?”

Lizzie’s eyes got fearful again but instead of turning to Kara for help, she changed tactics “But Aunty Kara said that since it’s Saturday tomorrow, I could stay up late!”

Kara looked wounded and muttered “Traitor!”

Maggie had to bite the inside of her cheek not to laugh.  
She sighed and shook her head before speaking to Kara “You do know that at some point, you will have to learn how to say no to that little devil over here.” She waved at her daughter, who smiled innocently. Kara had the decency to look guilty but Maggie knew that it was pointless. Supergirl, aka The girl of steel, was completely and utterly powerless in front of her six years old niece.

“Next time, I’ll ask Cat to babysit with you. She doesn’t fall for the angelic pout and the teary eyes like you do.” Maggie warned. Lizzie pouted and shook her head “Aunty Cat is no fun.”

Kara chuckled but the sound died quickly when she heard Maggie reply “Wait until I tell her you said that.”

The look of fear in Lizzie’s green eyes matched the one in Kara’s baby blue eyes.

“Don’t tell Aunty Cat I said that, mom. I promise I won’t stay up late again.” Lizzie amended in a guilty tone. She got down from the couch and walked up to her mom to claim a hug, one Maggie was all too happy to give her.

“Alright baby girl. I see Aunty Kara still managed to do something right, since you are still a little damp from your shower. How was dinner?” The detective asked, carrying her daughter into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

“Kara made chicken, sweet potatoes and peas!” Lizzie answered proudly. Maggie was just opening the fridge to retrieve a bottle of sparkling water and she saw the leftovers, all packed in Tupperware.

“You cooked?” The disbelief in her voice was crystal clear and she regretted it right away.

“Geeeeez! Thanks for the vote of confidence!” Kara said. She looked wounded but her eyes were sparkling with humor and amusement. She waved Maggie’s attempt to smooth the remark and explained “Yes, I cooked. Cat is trying very hard to teach me some basics and I am actually enjoying it so I figured it would be nice to cook for Lizzie. She apparently liked it and I promise you, I didn’t poison her.”

Maggie stared at the younger Danvers for a few seconds before smiling and thanking her. Lizzie chose that moment to chime in “You shouldn’t make fun of Aunty Kara, she can cook now! Does that mean she will be allowed back into Gran’s kitchen?”

Both Maggie and Kara laughed at that and then the Danvers sister answered “Give me a few years and we can try to convince Gran I can actually cook without setting anything in fire.”

Lizzie nodded her satisfaction and then yawned rather loudly. “Mom, I’m tired now. Can Aunty Kara tell me a bedtime story?”

“Actually baby girl, I can’t. Your mom will have to do it tonight because it’s time for me to go pick up Cat at the airport.” Kara’s voice was lined with excitation and impatience and her baby blue eyes were shining with love. She walked up to Maggie and landed a kiss on her niece’s forehead before promising her to be back soon.

“Aunty Kara, don’t forget to ask Aunty Cat for the zoo!” Lizzie shouted as Kara was already walking away. The younger Danvers turned around and smiled at the little girl “I won’t, I promise. Be good for your mom, Little one! Bye Maggie, sorry about the staying up late situation. I’ll call you tomorrow to plan the Zoo Expedition!”

She was about to leave when Lizzie called for her again. “AUNTY KARA!”

Maggie had to give it to Kara, the girl of steel was extremely patient. Kara walked back in the living room and stared at Lizzie with a questioning look. The little girl smiled and said in a gentle, soft and innocent voice “I love you.”

Maggie saw Kara’s face melt into a big, warm and bright smile and it made her feel so full of joy and life and love.  
That relationship between Lizzie and Kara was everything she had hoped for her little girl. It was worth all the staying up late, all the Disney movies and Disney songs Lizzie was singing all the time, it was worth all the little tantrums, the teary eyes and the “ _but Aunty Kara said ..._ ” It was worth everything when Kara was smiling like this and Lizzie was returning it without questioning anything. This was just pure love.

“I love you too, Little One. To Krypton and back.” Kara replied softly, her eyes shining a little too brightly as she blew a kiss to the little girl who simply chuckled in response. After that, Kara was gone.

Lizzie muffled a yawn behind her hand and asked to be put to bed. It was pretty rare for her to ask, she usually fought tooth and nails not to go to bed, but Kara’s technique of singing aloud after bedtime seemed to have worn her out.

“Alright baby girl, let’s go tuck you in.”

“Tightly” Lizzie specified. Maggie laughed and simply nodded.

A few minutes later, the little girl was sound asleep in her bed and Maggie turned off the light before exiting the room.  
A constellation of phosphorescent stars was dimly shining on the wall above Lizzie’s bed, a gift from Kara to help the little girl fight her fear of the dark. It worked perfectly and Lizzie didn’t need to have her bedroom’s door open anymore. Maggie smiled and quietly closed the door before making her way back into the living room.

She plopped down on the couch and sighed, relieved to finally be alone for a little while.

Her eyes searched for the time on the TV player and she frowned when she noticed it was already close to 11PM. She got up and went to grab her phone, she had left it on the kitchen counter, and returned to sit back on the couch. She had two new messages, both from Alex.  
Opening the app, she read the first one. “Something came up, I’ll be late. Kiss Lizzie for me, talk to you soon.” Maggie frowned and read the second one, sent only ten minutes ago. “I’m sorry, I’ll be even more late than expected. I don’t know when I will be home, don’t wait for me. I love you. XOXO.”

Maggie wondered why Alex was working so late on a Friday night when even Supergirl was off duty and gone to pick up her girlfriend at the airport. She shrugged and texted back “Lizzie is finally in bed, Kara let her stay up late again. Your sister is a big softie, you know. Also, she cooked a full meal for Lizzie. I am still not over it. Be safe Babe, text me when you’re leaving work. XOXO.”

Her phone buzzed a few minutes later as she was zapping to find something to watch on TV. She was about to zap a little more when she realized it was actually a call and not just a text so she quickly grabbed her mobile and answered it.

“SHE COOKED?” Alex’s voice sounded astonished and a little suspicious as well. Maggie laughed, happy to hear from her girlfriend. She then answered “Yes and apparently, Lizzie loved it. Chicken, sweet potatoes and green peas, I’m about to try it since I am starving.” Alex barked an order at someone in the background and Maggie heard the agent’s short and obedient reply before Alex got back on the line with a joke. “If you are both sick tomorrow, I will know why.” Maggie chuckled again and gently scowled “Come on, it was very nice of her and I’m sure it will be delicious.”

“Probably, yes. Cat did mention she was trying to teach some basic dishes to Kara but I thought it was a joke or something like that, you know.” Alex said, the sound of a glass tinting in the background.

“Babe, what are you doing? Why are you working so late?” Maggie asked, trying not to sound intrusive or too curious.

“I’m trying to make an antidote to a brand new virus that was originally developed by L Corps to identify alien metabolisms but it had been modified and now, it can kill both aliens and humans. A new criminal organization is claiming the weapon, they call themselves BEEHAVE and no, they don’t get bonus points for the lame pun.” Maggie rolled her eyes at the indeed very lame name. Alex sounded both annoyed and angry and Maggie understood, she knew how much Alex loved her job and the work she was doing for the alien community. “So here I am, in my lab on a Friday night, trying to save the world. You know, the usual.”

Maggie laughed openly at that. She missed working with Alex, the sharp humor and the underlined sarcasm that helped her put things into perspective when she had to deal with difficult cases. It’s been a while since they haven’t worked on a murder together. Supergirl and the DEO have been really busy lately.

“Anyway, how was Lizzie tonight? Not too excited I hope, Kara always tends to forget a kid needs quiet and calm before bed.” Alex asked, her voice almost muffled by the sound of paper shuffling. Maggie sighed and replied “Kara is adorable and you know I do love her but Alex, she is giving really bad habits to Lizzie. Although, to your sister’s defence, Lizzie asked to be put to bed tonight. I guess it worked out in the end but still.”

“I know, I know. I tried to talk to her a few times, it’s ironic how Supergirl of all people is unable to say no to a six years old.” Alex said, confirming Maggie’s thoughts from earlier. “I know Kara loves Lizzie and our daughter loves her back but damn, she is becoming more of a rebel every day and she is only SIX!”

Maggie laughed and propped her feet on the coffee table before relaxing into the cushions. It would have been better if she was cuddling with her girlfriend right now but she understood Alex’s urge to stay at work, especially given the current menace.

“I found them dancing on the couch, singing Once upon a December into an imaginary micro when I got home. It was quite a show really.” Maggie’s heart fluttered a little when she heard Alex’s laugh. Even after all these years together, the sound of Alex laughing had an undeniable effect on her. “I bet it was yeah. Kara was part of a Glee club when we grew up. She was always complaining of the other members not being able to find the right tone for a song and it used to annoy me. I was never interested in that particular activity of her ...”

Maggie listened closely as Alex shared a story of her childhood with Kara. It wasn’t often she talked freely about that period of her life and when she did, it was always both relevant and interesting. The Danvers sisters were absolutely fascinating to her.

“Alright Babe, I have to focus on a bunch of tests now. I can’t do much more tonight so after that, I will be heading home. If everything goes according to my calculations, I should be home around 2AM. If you’re asleep, then I will see you tomorrow. I love you.” Alex said in a low voice. Maggie bit down her bottom lips, feeling a pang of desire course through her whole body. “I love you too. Be safe.”  
She heard the click telling the conversation was over and she sighed again. She missed Alex.

An hour later and after having make a dent in the leftovers, she made herself ready for bed. She grabbed one of Alex’s large t-shirt and pulled it on before sliding under the blanket with a content sigh. She hesitated between trying to read to stay awake and giving up and go to sleep but in the end, she was too tired to adopt the first option.

She fell asleep in Alex’s pillow and only moved a few hours later, when she felt a body slide in bed next to her. She then relinquished her hold on Alex’s pillow to go find hers and she sighed with satisfaction when she felt an arm weight on her waist and a breath land on the back of her neck.

Alex was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, some domestic fluff and don't worry, there will be more Christmas fluff but I wanted to take a break in it.
> 
> Have fun and be happy, you lovely readers ♥
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, I am **lost-your-memory**


	6. A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  WARNING : **ANGST & STAR WARS RELATED**  
> 

“Mommy.”

Alex groaned and shuffled closer to the other body in the bed.

“Mommy, pss, wake up.”

Finally, Alex opened an eye and saw the face of her daughter, her shining green eyes reflecting the not so dim light of the alarm’s red numbers. She frowned and glanced at said alarm, only to groan again. It was 3:37AM and way too early to be awake.

“Lizzie, what on earth are you doing up so early!?” Alex tried to keep her voice low and even because Maggie was sleeping next to her. Lizzie shrugged and then whispered “Aunty Kara is sleeping on the couch.” Alex could hear the concern in the little girl’s voice. Her daughter was someone very intuitive and clever, she knew something must be wrong for her aunt to sleep here on the sofa.

“What do you mean, Kara is sleeping on the sofa?” She asked, slowly rubbing a hand on her face to chase away the strand of slumbers still tangled in her eyelashes.

Lizzie frowned and spoke a little louder, clearly getting anxious with each second ticking “She is curled up on the couch under the soft blanket and she is drooling all over mom’s favorite cushion.”

“Alright, baby girl. Alright. Stay with mom and try to go back to sleep, I’m going to talk to her.” Alex said, still whispering but trying to sound convincing.  
Now that she was practically awake and lucid, she was slowly getting concerned as well. It wasn’t like Kara to break in their apartment in the middle of the night to crash down in their sofa.

Lizzie didn’t answer for a few seconds and Alex thought she was about to protest but in the end, she simply moved to wriggle herself under the blanket and put her head on her mom’s pillow. The DEO agent thought that the situation must be seriously worrying the little girl if she didn’t try to intrude in the upcoming conversation between the Danvers sisters.

She landed a kiss on Lizzie’s forehead and whispered “Don’t worry, I’m sure it’s nothing. I’ll come back later but anyway, you can stay in our bed until morning. Sleep well, baby girl.” Lizzie nodded and buried her head deeper in her mom’s pillow.

Alex grabbed a hoodie and put it on before silently leaving the bedroom. She closed the door behind her, not wanting to disrupt Maggie’s sleep and hoping for Lizzie to fall back asleep. Only then she headed toward her living room, wincing at the cold wooden floor underneath her bare feet.

She walked slowly and cautiously into the heart of the apartment and, thanks to the dim glow of a few electronics devices and the moonlight filtering through the light curtains, she noticed the silhouette curled up on her sofa.

Kara’s face was scrunched into an unpleasant frown and her cheeks were glistening under the moonlight. Alex realized there were still wet from apparent tears.

Ever so slowly, not wanting to startle the powerless hero that was currently hiding under the very soft blanket, Alex walked up to the couch and turned on the lamp next to it before kneeling in front of her sister’s face. Gently, she stroked the soft spot on Kara’s left temple a few times, until she got a reaction.

Kara’s baby blue eyes were not shining when she opened them. All the light she was usually carrying around like a sky full of everlasting stars was gone and they looked bland, leaden with something indescribable.

“Hi Sis’” Alex gently whispered, trying to hide the simmering panic that started to settle in her stomach. She remembered that look and she never thought she would see it again.

“Hi, Alex. Sorry for crashing here in the middle of the night. I didn’t know where else to go.” Kara’s voice came across mechanic and automatic, even though she was whispering.

Alex didn’t say anything, simply watching as her sister moved to sit down on the sofa. Kara kept the blanket on her lap and absentmindedly started playing with the soft fabric. Alex slowly rose up and went to her kitchen to retrieve two glasses, a bottle of Scotch and a bottle of that strange but very strong alcohol Kara had become fond of. Back into the living room, she put the two glasses down on the coffee table and started pouring the drinks.

Kara didn’t even smile at the gesture, simply accepting the glass before gulping it in one go. Alex poured another few fingers and Kara drowned them as quickly as the first ones. It wasn’t until the fourth glass that Kara muttered, slurring a little “That’s one of the few advantages of losing my powers.”

Alex arched a brow and asked “Getting drunk easily?”

“Yup.” Kara answered without elaborating.

She had blown her powers, earlier during the day, after defeating a small army of rather clever aliens. Alex had been here to pick her up for the fight scene and, on their way back to the DEO, she had to listen to Kara’s rent about hating being powerless. The older Danvers knew the speech by heart now but Supergirl was a grumpy hero when she wasn’t super.

That’s why the cynicism in Kara’s voice was as out of place as it was alarming.

“Princess Leïa is dead.”

For a few seconds, Alex’s mind went blank. She wasn’t prepared for that kind of random musing in the middle of the night. She was expecting something far worst, something about Kara and Cat, something about Carter, about their little makeshift family but certainly not a fact about a fictional character.

Then, it hit her.

Many years ago, Kara Zor-El fell from the stars after having witnessed the destruction of her whole world. She was only a little girl that had spent years in a zone in space where time doesn’t flow, where everything is frozen, where all she could do was reviving her loss again and again and again in a never ending loop.  
In the end, she landed on a planet called Earth but the only goal she had was obsolete since her cousin was already known as Superman across the world. He was the one to place her into a family that, after a slightly rocky start, welcomed her as their own.  
Growing up, she discovered TV and movie and inevitably, she came across the most famous trilogy ever done.

Star Wars had been, for Kara Zor-El, a break-through.

It made her remember Krypton and everything she knew back then but she had explained to the Danvers family that space, stars, spaceships and aliens were actually very different from the movies. It helped her to talk about her world and the loss of it.  
It was a balm to her heart for it was a way to remember her home without suffering too much.

Kara Zor-El saw in Princess Leïa a model, a reminiscence of her mother, an idol … She saw many many things in the character of the sassy intergalactic princess, who later became a General.

It was years ago and still today, Kara Danvers was watching the original trilogy every now and then.

Until today, when the news reported the death of Carrie Fisher, the actress that had portrayed the iconic character for so many movies. She had been reported dead a few hours ago, Alex remembered seeing the flash news on TV before going to bed. She felt very sad but she didn’t dwell on it.

The hollow look in Kara’s eyes made so much sense now, Alex thought with sadness.  
To her sister, it was nothing short of losing a member of her family again. It was someone to join the memories of the love ones she never fully mourned.

“Oh, Kara. I am so sorry.” Alex whispered in a soft and gentle tone. She moved to sit down next to the younger Danvers to engulf her in a tight hug, a very very tight one. She couldn’t understand fully what Kara was going through right now but she knew the only thing she could do was being there.

She remembered the many, many nights when they grew up, when Kara would lay awake on her bed and spoke of the stars, the universe, the planets and the aliens living on them. She never talked about her own world, not until later in life. It was always about Star Wars and the characters, the planets, the space traveling and every single aspect of the movies.

She was so fond of the ewoks, she got a stuffed one for Christmas once. She also got a Death Star 3D jigsaw that took her hours to build because she refused to use her powers to do so. Alex remembered helping her to assemble the pieces together and one day when she got home from school, the Death Star was complete, hanging from the ceilings above Kara’s bed. As Kara grew older, The Danvers family helped her complete her collection with a Millenium Falcon, a C3PO, a R2D2 and a variety of spaceships from the movies.

Kara Zor-El grew into Kara Danvers with the help of the three original Star Wars and today, a part of her childhood on Earth had died, sending her back into a spiral of death and pain and loss.

“I don’t understand why I am so sad over someone I never even met.” Kara whispered. She sounded so small and vulnerable, slurring her words a little because of the alcohol.

“You don’t have to met a person to feel impacted by what they’ve done, Kara. She was someone very, very dear to you, for all the reasons you and I know. It’s only normal, especially for you, to feel affected by that loss.” Alex explained, trying not to sound too sappy but wanting to help her sister. “Carrie Fisher was important for so many people, I think every single one of the soul she ever touched, on screen or in real life, is mourning her in their own way. Did you know she was suffering from bipolarity? She helped make that mental illness known and the people suffering from it being treated with respect. She said it was okay to be scared but to do it anyway. That eventually, confidence would show up. She was a real hero, you might say.”

Kara smiled a little and nodded “I did know that yes. I watched pretty much everything with her and about her. I even bought her diary a few months back. She wrote that she had an affair with Harrison Ford when he was still married to the mother of his children. I’m so glad Cat turned him down …”

Alex stared at her sister, disbelief showing on her face, and asked “Harrison Ford asked Cat Grant on a date?”

“Yes he did. She told me to tell him she didn’t date older men, especially not when they are married. Can you imagine, Cat Grant and Harrison Ford?” Kara sounded indignant but her eyes started shining a little. Like a silver lining at the end of a very long tunnel.

“Do you … want to watch a Star Wars?” Alex tried, doubt clear in her voice. She wasn’t sure it was a good idea but she was also pretty certain Kara wouldn’t go back to sleep, which reminded her of something.

“Does Cat know where you are?” She asked softly. The last thing she needed was a panicked Cat Grant barging in her apartment at 4AM.  
“She’s in Metropolis for the week. She … doesn’t know.” Kara finished in a barely audible whisper. Alex smiled gently and nodded, understanding it was something Kara never shared with anyone else but her and their parents.

“The Empire strikes back?” Alex offered, grabbing the remote and settling down more comfortably on the couch.

“Let’s start at the beginning and watch Star Wars. I still don’t like the new title of that movie.” Kara countered, putting her head on her sister’s shoulder.

“A new hope, was it?” Alex gently teased as she turned the TV on and went through the movies already on the hard drive.

“Yeah. Star Wars is better.” Kara replied in a very serious voice.

Alex clicked on the movie and put her feet on the table. She grabbed the blanket on Kara’s lap and extended it to her own before leaning back against the cushion. The opening rolled in, the sound muffled and low to avoid waking up Maggie and Lizzie. Kara knew the movie by heart and Alex didn’t mind not hearing anything.

**“A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **In loving memory of Dame Carrie Fisher**
> 
> I'm sorry guys, I needed to do something about that loss. In my mind, Kara Danvers is the biggest Star Wars nerd ever since it was ... close to home, in a way. And since Harrison Ford exists in canon ... I assumed Carrie Fisher did too.
> 
> I'm sorry it was angsty, the next one will be fluffy. 
> 
> You can yell at me on Tumblr, I am **lost-your-memory**
> 
> _I love you guys, stay safe_


	7. Dancing queen

“You are the dancing queeen, young and sweeeet, only seventeeeen …”

Cat’s eyes widened.

Closing the door of her penthouse behind her, she got rid of her high heels and took off her coat. She hung it in the entrance’s dressing and bent over to pick up her shoes before making her way towards the kitchen, following the music that was only slightly muffled by Kara’s voice.

Her penthouse had been designed as one harmonious space with almost no walls except for the bedrooms and the bathrooms. So when she entered her living room, she was able to see the show going on in her kitchen, on the far end of the room.

Kara, barefoot in a pair of pale blue-jeans and an old Oxford sweat-shirt and with her hair gathered in a very messy ponytail, was dancing around using a wooden spatula as a mic. Sat on a stool at the counter island with her back to Cat, Lizzie was bobbing her head to follow the rhythm of the music and from time to time, she sang too.

“Ooooh dancing queeeen …”

Cat smiled fondly at the sight of her lover and the little girl, despite the awful taste in music and the fact that it smelled a little like something was burning. She silently walked up to an armchair to put her purse on it and then made her way across the living room.

“Really Kara? Abba?”

The superhero stopped singing and looked up to meet Cat’s eyes. She looked a little startled and the media mogul frowned, silently questioning her lover. For her to be able to startle Supergirl, it could only mean one thing. The beloved superhero was powerless again.

Kara smiled softly, nodded subtly and then faked a wounded puppy look to reply “What’s wrong with Abba, it’s iconic!”

Lizzie nodded frantically and backed her aunt “Iconic, Aunty Cat!"

Cat shook her head. “I guess I will have to put it with your lack of good taste.”

Lizzie frowned and made an angry face but then Kara leaned forward and kissed Cat, softly but teasingly.

“Ewww. Gross.”

Cat pulled back and glanced at the little girl whose face was all scrunched up in disgust. She laughed openly and then walked towards Lizzie to trap her into a big hug so she could kiss the disgusted features away.

“Ewww, Aunty Kara heeelp, she’s kissing me!” Lizzie tried to wriggle her way out of Cat’s hug but the media mogul was unmovable. Kara smirked and answered “You’re on your own, Little One! You said our kiss was disgusting so I can’t help you here, she’s having her revenge.”

“Not disgusting, not disgusting, it’s very cute!” Lizzie tried and Cat laughed louder before releasing the little girl. The six years old used her hands to swipe her cheeks, her chin and her forehead to try to erase every trace of Cat’s kisses.

“Why would you think it’s gross, Lizzie?” Cat asked, taking a seat next to the little girl as Kara returned to the dish she was preparing. She pulled a cake out of the oven and sighed in frustration as it was slightly burned.

Lizzie seemed to think on the question for a moment before shrugging and answering “I don’t know. It’s just gross.”

Cat scowled lightly at her and then proceeded to explain why it wasn’t. “When two people kiss, it’s just to show love and affection. Do you think it’s gross when your mothers hold hands or hug or kiss the other on the cheek?”

Lizzie frowned and slowly shook her head no.

“See, it’s the same thing. A kiss is stronger than just holding hands, it’s even stronger than a hug. It’s love and baby, there is nothing gross or disgusting in love. Aunty Kara and I love you very much, do you think it’s gross?”

Kara smiled at them over her shoulder. Lizzie smiled back immediately.

“No, it’s not gross. I love you too.” The little girl said with a smile. She held her arms out for Cat to pick her up. The media mogul settled Lizzie onto her lap and put her arms around the little girl’s body.

She was about to ask something to Kara when a phone rang near the stove. The superhero picked up and greeted her sister with an excited voice. Then she pouted.

“Yes, it is Abba and yes, Lizzie is right here.”

Cat laughed. She knew for a fact that Alex Danvers had excellent tastes in music and she was not always cautioning Kara’s weird ones.

“I don’t see how it’s worse than your weird punk-rock music. Do you want to talk to her or no?”

Lizzie reached a hand for the phone and Kara gave it to her, muttering under her breath as she turned her back on them to stir the dish that was slowly cooking on the stove.

“Moooommy! Listen, I can sing!” Lizzie didn’t even let Alex place a single word as she sang Dancing Queen very loudly, too loudly to Cat’s liking.

“Easy there baby girl, I’m going to be deaf if you keep singing that awful song.” Cat heard Alex say on the other end of the line. It made her smile. Lizzie simply replied “But mommy, it’s iconic!”

Kara turned to face her niece with a proud smile on her lips. Cat shook her head disapprovingly but Kara simply blew her a kiss and it made her heart flutter with love. She smiled and listened to Lizzie tell her mother about her day.

Kara had taken a day off work to be able to watch over her niece since Alex and Maggie were working a highly sensitive police case together.

“We went to the zoo, we had ice-cream and pop-corn and then we painted and she made me some cookies and after that, I helped her with dinner. She burned a cake but it’s not her fault, I asked her too many questions about the stars and she couldn’t remember the right amount of power for the oven, so she put too much and it burned the cake.” Lizzie was babbling and babbling around, having hopped down and off Cat’s lap and walking across the living room with the phone against her right ear.

Cat shot an amused look to her lover but Kara only shrugged before focusing on the stew that started to smell heavenly.

“When are you coming to pick me up, mommy?” Lizzie asked in a serious tone. Cat didn’t hear the answer but by the disappointed look on the little girl’s face, she could guess it wasn’t soon.

“Yeah. I know. Can you give the phone to mom?” Lizzie sighed dramatically and Cat had to bit the inside of her cheek not to laugh. Even for a six years old, the little girl was overly theatrical to express her feelings.

“Hi mom! Kara made a cake, she burned it but it’s okay, we sang a funny song together. Can I sing it to you?” Lizzie asked, excitement filling her innocent voice. Apparently, Maggie said yes because soon enough, the little girl was singing Dancing Queen again.

“Alex and Maggie will never forgive you for putting that song in their daughter’s head, you know that?” Cat asked Kara with a smirk. Kara turned to face Cat and the gleam in her eyes told the media mogul it was the whole point of the Abba session.

“You’re evil, Kara Danvers.” Cat said in an amused tone. Kara winked before putting on her best innocent face to reply “I have no idea what you are talking about, I am the most angelic person you’ve ever meet.”

Cat laughed and left her stole to walk around the counter. Stopping just in front of Kara, she got on the tip of her toes to reach her lover’s face and kissed her, deeply.

They were together for almost eight years now but Cat was falling in love with Kara Danvers a little more every day and she was beyond happy about it.

“Mom, I have to go, Aunty Kara and Aunty Cat are kissing again and I am hungry, I don’t want Aunty Kara to burn dinner.”

Both women laughed at the very serious comment Lizzie just made.

“Aunty Kara, mom wants to talk to you!” Lizzie said, coming their way and holding the phone up for her aunt to take it. Kara grabbed the mobile and immediately said “Hi Maggie, do you want me to keep Lizzie for the night? You know it’s never a problem; on the contrary.”

Cat put a stool next to the stove for Lizzie to help with the stirring of the stew. The little girl seemed happy to cook and Cat simply watched her, listening to her lover’s conversation.

“Don’t worry Mag, I totally understand.”

Cat didn’t hear what Maggie said but it had Kara huff in indignation “Tell my sister to stop criticizing my musical tastes or I’m sitting Lizzie down in front of every single musical I owe.”

The menace seemed efficient, judging from the triumphant smile on Kara’s face. She then bid her goodbyes to Maggie and Alex before hanging up. She left the phone on the counter island and explained “Maggie and Alex will be working really late tonight, they asked if we could have Lizzie for a sleepover.”

“With pleasure! Shall we have a movie night?” Cat asked with a wink and immediately, Lizzie’s face lightened up.

“That’s a great idea! We can have the stew for tomorrow, what about we order pizzas and watch a Disney, tonight?” Kara enchained with a smile and the little girl all but squealed in delight, jumping in Kara’s arms and giving her a tight hug.

“Alright baby girl. You know the deal. Cat will order the pizzas and prepare the living room while I’m giving you a bath and then, we can watch whatever you want. Any idea?” Kara asked in a knowing tone.

The little girl seemed thoughtful for a moment and then she turned to face Cat. The media mogul arched a questioning brow.

“Aunty Cat … What’s your favorite Disney?”

The question took Cat completely off guard and she opened her mouth to answer but nothing came. She frowned and then slowly said “Well, I don’t really know. Carter liked Hercules, growing up but then he liked pretty much every Disney so … I think mine is … The beauty and the beast.”

Kara looked surprised and Lizzie tilted her head to the left, thoughtful again.

“Alright, I’m going to decide in my bath. Come on Aunty Kara, bath time, we don’t want to be late for movie night!” Lizzie said, pointing towards the direction of the bathroom. Kara smiled and carried the little girl away.

Half an hour later, everyone was in pajama, even Cat, and the pizzas were on the coffee table. Cat was slowly sipping a glass of wine, Kara was enjoying a coke and Lizzie had a small bottle of apple juice in her left hand.

She was comfortably tucked between her aunts, a soft blanket on her lap as she watched the Beauty and the Beast with a rapt attention.

She was still awake at the end of it and since it was still a little early for bed, they started Hercules. This time, Lizzie fell asleep halfway through the movie and Kara was the one to carry her to Carter’s old bedroom.

As she was about to leave, Kara heard Lizzie whisper “I love you Aunty Kara.”

She smiled softly and answered back “I love you too, to Krypton and back, Little One. Sweet dreams, I’ll see you in the morning.”

She closed the door behind her, letting her niece dream about Supergirl meeting Belle and together, they defeated Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is more of a Supercat chapter for once, I hope you liked it. I'm staying fluffy on purpose, I have too much angst in my other stories.
> 
> Have fun, you can find me on tumblr I am **lost-your-memory**


	8. The new badass in the family

“What are ya gonna do?”

“I’m going to punch you in the face!”

“Pfff, ya can’t, ya’re a girl!”

The sound of a close fist meeting a nose was rather dull and not very impressive. However, the boy’s scream that followed was high-pitched, very loud and very long. It almost immediately drawn the attention of the adults gathered in the school’s backyard and less than a minute after the punch, the headmistress was standing in the middle of what looked like a combat zone.

On the left, Lizzie was standing with her legs a little apart and her fists up in front of her face like a boxer. On the right, a young boy with brown hair and even browner eyes was holding his bleeding nose with his hands, tears running down his cheeks. His sobs were loud and overly dramatic but the growing pool of blood at his feet wasn’t a lie.

“What on Earth happened here?”

The headmistress, a strict-looking woman with long dark hair framing a surprisingly ageless face and deep blue eyes, was talking to Lizzie but the boy answered instead, his voice distorted by his broken nose.

“She pounched me!”

A sparkle of annoyance shone in the adult’s eyes.

“That much I can see but Miss Danvers-Sawyer, could you please explain me why you punched Mr Lord here?”

Lizzie straightened her little body and looked up defiantly.  
She was about to answer when the sound of something solid rushing through the wind made her look up to the sky. A few seconds later, Supergirl landed on the ground with a loud thud and then stood up, hands in her hips and a very serious look on her face. She looked so impressive and yet when she spoke, her voice was gentle and inviting.

“What happened here?”

Supergirl being in her school’s backyard had rendered Lizzie speechless. She opened her mouth but nothing came out of it. All she could think about was the stories she heard about the hero, from her mothers, from her Aunty Kara, from Aunty Cat and even from Granny Eliza. She had so many anecdotes in mind and yet she could think of nothing to say.  
“Wait a minute … You’re Lizzie, right? The daughter of Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer?”

Supergirl’s very serious expression broke into a soft smile and for a second, Lizzie thought she looked just like her aunt.

“I know your mom Alex very well but I’m even more friend with your aunt Kara. Do you want to tell me what happened here, why is this little boy crying over there with a bloody nose?”

The smile on the hero’s face disappeared and she expectantly looked at the little girl, clearly waiting for an answer.

Lizzie shook her head and muttered something beneath her breath.

“I understand that he was a jerk but you still haven’t told me why.”

Lizzie’s eyes went wide when she realized Supergirl had used her super-hearing. She blushed a little but then she steeled her posture and replied with assurance.

“He said mean stuff about me because I don’t have a dad. He said I’m not normal and that my mothers are crazy.”

She tried to look strong but her mask of confidence wavered and fell as her bottom lip started to wobble and tears made their way up in her eyes. Seconds later, she was crying and sobbing in front of her idol.

Suddenly, she felt two strong arms around her and even though she didn’t quite understand what was happening, she revealed into the warm embrace. It took a few seconds for her brain to kick out and then she realized that Supergirl was hugging her.

She smelled like morning dew, fire smoke, flowers and something that was very familiar but she couldn’t tell exactly what it was. She just knew it was strong and spicy.

A few seconds later, Supergirl released her and stood up again. Her hands flew to her hips and the look in her eyes was pure steel when she turned to face the little boy whose nose had finally stopped bleeding.

“What is your name, young man?”

The little boy swallowed thickly and it took him a few tries before he could finally speak his name out.

“My name is Maximilian Lord Junior, Ma’am.”

Lizzie almost chuckled when she saw the face Supergirl made.

“That’s a mouthful. Though, I believe I know your father so I am really not surprised. Listen young man, you are what, six years old? Seven? You’re too young to really think what you are saying. You are insulting this little girl and her mothers and it shows me that you are not a very bright boy.”

Some small laughter echoed in the group of boys and girls surrounding them. Supergirl let her words sink a little before continuing.

“Now, I think you don’t mean a word of what you said. You don’t think Lizzie here is not normal. I mean look at her, do you find there is something different about her? Something abnormal?”

The little boy glanced at Lizzie for a few seconds before focusing back on the hero, slowly shaking his head no.

“Good, so she is normal you see. Now, she has two mothers and it’s true that she doesn’t have a father. How is that different from a family where the father left or went up to heaven? How is that different from a family with one mom raising one or several children? Raise your hand here if you only have one parent.”

A dozen of hands shot up in the air around them and the little boy’s eyes widened a little. He swallowed again but he didn’t speak.

“Now, I want you to apologize to Lizzie and I expect you to treat her and every human being decently in the future. Do you understand?”

She took a step closer to the boy and Lizzie could swear she saw him jump a little. He nodded vigorously and said it out loud as well.

“I promise. I’m sorry Lizzie, if I hurt ya. I was mean. I’m sorry I said your moms are crazy. I promise I won’t bother you again. Ever.”

He sounded terrified but his apology seemed sincere enough. Lizzie actually felt a little bad for him. Supergirl gave the kid a nod of assent before turning her attention to the little girl.

“Now, young lady. I know he was mean to you but I think your mothers explained to you that violence is never, ever a solution.”

Lizzie frowned and then clenched her jaw defiantly.

“Mommy said that I should always be prepared to fight if it comes to that!”

Supergirl looked genuinely surprised by this comeback and for the second time, Lizzie found she had a familiar resemblance with her aunt Kara. Then Supergirl spoke again and it was gone.

“I’m sure your mother is right but fighting is the very, very last solution, it’s for when you tried everything else. You know, you can talk to people and if it doesn’t work, you can hurt them with words instead.”

Lizzie arched a brow, skeptically looking at her hero as if the girl of steel was suddenly talking kryptonian. Supergirl smiled and drove her point home.

“He didn’t punch you when he said all those mean stuff to you and yet it hurts you, right?”

Lizzie opened her mouth to answer but the words were already sinking in and she realized it was all true. Begrudgingly, she nodded and then sighed.

“I think I am in big trouble.”

Supergirl actually laughed at that before nodding in agreement.

“You have no idea, wait until your mothers find out what happened here.”

“Speaking of mothers. Supergirl, if you don’t mind, I’d like to take those two troublemakers into my office and call the parents.”

The headmistress chimed in with a soft smile on her face but the look in her eyes was very direct. Supergirl nodded and then chuckled.

“I would pay great money to see Alex Danvers in a room with Max Lord to talk about how their children fought.”

The headmistress winced at that but Supergirl was already waving goodbye to the kids. She winked at Lizzie and then took off, flying straight up into the perfectly blue sky of National City.

\-----

“SHE DID WHAT?”

Kara winced as Alex shouted the word directly into her ear. She had just left the school backyard and she thought it would be a good idea to give her sister a head’s up about the upcoming phone call from the headmistress.

“Alex, please don’t scream like this, remember I have a super-hearing and the com' device is already in my ear so please?”

Alex apologized and moved her phone away from her mouth but Kara still heard the muttered swearing words loud and clear.

“You don’t even know the best part of it”

Kara added with a smirk on her lips.

“Because there’s a best part in the story of my daughter beating up a kid in school?”

Alex’s sarcasm was lost on Kara, as usual.

“Yeah, the other kid’s name …”

“What about it?”

“It’s Max Lord Junior.”

Kara thought the call was dead when she didn’t hear anything in response. Then, Alex’s laughter echoed in her ear and actually reverberated through her whole body as she flew back to the DEO headquarters.

“You gotta be kidding me.”

Alex managed to say between two laughs.

“No, I swear to you it’s true. Your daughter, my niece, broke Max Lord's kid's nose. She’s my new hero.”

“Don’t tell her that okay, she’s still in trouble.”

Alex replied but Kara could hear the pride in her sister’s voice.

“Now, cherry on top, you get to spend some time in a room with Max Lord to brag about it. Isn’t it great?”

Kara could tell Alex was practically jumping with excitement and impatience at the idea. Suddenly, a beeping sound interrupted their call.

“I gotta go, the school is calling now. Thanks for the warning, come over for dinner tonight and I’ll tell you about the meeting with Lord.”

“Deal, I’ll bring Cat along she will be so thrilled to hear that. See you later sis’!”

Alex hung up and Kara smiled to herself before speeding up, breaking the sound barrier for the third time in the last two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> This was suggested in the comments by Princess_Sparkle so all the thank you are for her.  
> I had some fun with that and I am thinking of writing the dinner scene, because Cat's sarcasm about it would be awesome.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr, I am **lost-your-memory**
> 
> Hope you liked it ;)


	9. Punches and babycino

“She punched baby Lord and broke his nose. You should have seen her, so badass with her fists up in front of her face, like you taught her … She has hell of a hook!”

Kara was speaking with her hands, a sure sign she was overly excited. In front of her, Cat Grant was listening closely, a glass of red wine in her hand and a smirk on her lips.

They were gathered in Alex and Maggie’s apartment. They had dinner with Lizzie before the little girl asked to be put to bed, which surprised everyone since she loved being around Kara. Bedtime was usually a war but tonight, Lizzie simply asked for it, as well as a story but she even fell asleep before the end of it.  
Now, the adults were simply enjoying dessert and talking about everything and nothing in particular before Kara started telling the story of what had happened in Lizzie’s school today.

Cat sipped at her fine beverage before turning to Alex, sat next to her, to ask “Your daughter broke baby Lord’s nose. I’m seeing a pattern here … didn’t you use violence against him as well, back when he was trying to figure out who Supergirl was?”

Alex didn’t seem so pleased with herself. In fact, it was quite the opposite, she looked sheepish and uncomfortable. “I did but you know, that’s still not an excuse for her to use violence, it’s not a solution …”

Kara arched a sarcastic brow and stared at her sister for a few seconds before tilting her head to the side. It took her a few seconds to realize that Maggie was pulling a reproving face.

“Oh, Maggie. Don’t worry about Lizzie, I told her it wasn’t a solution and she should never punch anyone unless it’s absolutely necessary and only for her protection. I could tell she was listening to me. Well, to Supergirl really.”

The detective appeared to be unconvinced by this little explanation.

“I don’t question your authority Kara, as Supergirl nor as her aunt or anything and in fact, it’s not what bothers me here.”

Kara nervously glanced at Cat to see if she had any clue as to what was happening here but the look of surprise and confusion in her lover’s eyes told her everything she needed to know.

“You taught Lizzie how to fight.”

Maggie’s voice sounded sharp and cutting. Kara’s eyes widened from understanding and Alex swallowed with difficulty. She was in trouble, she could tell from the cold tone and the angry gleam in her lover’s eyes.

“Uh, I … I mean, I didn’t teach her how to fight fight, you know … just a few tricks, that’s it … I mean, she’s six and I just wanted her to avoid being bullied in school so I just gave her a few techniques …”

Alex tried to explain, using her hands in a pleading way to drive her point home. Maggie looked hesitant for a few seconds but then the sparkle of anger was back and she crosser her arms over her chest.

“Exactly, she is only six years old and she shouldn’t have any clue of how to fight. Did you, when you were six, know how to throw a punch? Do you realize you turned our daughter in someone dangerous for her classmates now?”

Kara opened her mouth to protest but she felt Cat’s foot kick her in the leg. It didn’t hurt since she was made of steel but it confused her and when she looked at her lover, she saw Cat shake her head no.

“Come on Maggie, you’re over-reacting. Lizzie is a sweet and caring kid, she’s not going to walk around throwing punches just because she can. Plus, I did explain to her that it was only to be used for defense and never to attack. She’s smart and bright, she doesn’t need to use violence.”

Maggie clenched her jaw and Cat had to kick Kara again to prevent the youngest Danvers to jump into the loaded conversation between Maggie and Alex.

“I know she’s bright and smart but still, look at what had done today. She broke a kid’s nose!”

This time, it was Kara’s turn to kick Cat, who was clearly about to specify it wasn’t just any kid but Lord’s offspring.

“Do you know why she broke his nose? You didn’t let Kara finish so … do you even know why she used violence?”

Alex’s voice was calm, contained and she had a point. Maggie was about to say something back but she thought better of it and then focused on Kara again, silently inviting her to give an explanation.

Kara glanced at her sister for confirmation before she spoke again.

“Baby Lord said she wasn’t normal because she has two mothers and no father, that you, both of you, were crazy. That’s when she punched him.”

She saw the hurt and the anger swirl in Maggie’s eyes and she could tell it was something sensitive for the detective. For a long time, everyone stayed silent until Alex gently said “Now, I know it’s not a reason to use violence and I will make sure she understands that and never do it again but honestly, I would have done the same thing and I think you too.”

Maggie stayed silent for a few more minutes before sighing and nodding her agreement.

“I would have probably beaten the shit out of him, to be honest. However, I don’t understand why the school didn’t do anything about that.”

Kara suddenly remembered something and her voice was vibrating with anticipation when she asked “By the way Alex, did you see Max Lord senior in the headmistress’s office?”

Maggie couldn’t make it for the meeting so Alex went alone and Kara was dying to know how it turned out.

“I did yes and he was … civilized. I had to apologize for the broken nose obviously but he also apologized for his son’s behavior and said he would talk to him it. I think he was genuinely angry about that, which isn’t that surprising when you think about it. Maxwell Lord is a scumbag when it comes to power and government and aliens stuff and one might say he’s not great with women but I don’t think he’s homophobic. I think it comes from his wife.”

Kara’s eyes widened again and she was about to ask but Cat spoke first.

“His wife? You met his wife? How is she? I’ve never met her and it’s actually surprising since we are still evolving in the same circles, Max and I …”

Kara made a funny face at the last few words. She never really got over Cat and Max teaming up to save National City from Non’s evil plan. She hated every second of it and even after all those years, it made her feel uneasy when Cat mentioned it.

“She … I can’t remember her. I know she was there but … she could have been a painting on the wall it would have been the same thing. I think she’s blond, the platinum almost white kind of blond … She’s small, I remember I wanted to laugh at their height difference. I couldn’t tell the color of her eyes or the sound of her voice, hell I don’t even think I got her name right. Something Russian, like … Katrina, or Katarina, I don’t know. Honestly, I was focused on Lizzie, Max and the principal.”

Alex sipped at her beer as she frowned to see if she could summon more memories. Kara looked disappointed and Cat made a humm sound that could pass for agreement. Maggie looked between the three other women, wondering what was all the fuss about.

“I don’t understand.”

Cat looked at Kara, who just spoke. The youngest Danvers was staring at the ceilings, seeming deeply lost in her reasoning.

“Maxwell Lord was courting you Cat, how comes he’s now married to someone Alex can’t even remember? I mean, he was trying to woo Cat Grant, CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media, media mogul elected most influential person in National City and now his wife is … someone with a name that sound Russian and with as much presence than a painting?”  
Maggie chuckled. She didn’t know Max Lord personally but she read about him and she listened to the stories Alex and Kara would sometimes tell, anecdotes that were memories for them. She could see why Kara was perplexed.

“I honestly have no idea. He looked like himself, only less egocentric maybe and even that I’m not sure. It could have been a shadow of shame for his son’s words at the time, barely anything more.”

Alex answered absentmindedly. She wasn’t as intrigued as her sister by who Max Lord’s wife was. Maggie turned her attention to Cat and tilted her head to the side.

“Max Lord courted you?”

Kara groaned but she didn’t say anything. Cat sipped at her wine before waving her hand, her signature move for a dismissal.

“Yes well. He, amongst many other men, women, celebrities … I mean, I did ask Kara to say no to Harrison Ford for me.”

Kara suddenly looked sad and Maggie remembered a morning, a few weeks ago, when she’d found the young woman asleep on her couch. Alex had told her about Carrie Fisher and how Kara was affected by the star’s death. Maggie didn’t know exactly how or why but she never asked but she could tell, by the confusion in Cat’s eyes, that the former media mogul wasn’t aware of the reasons for Kara’s sudden change of mood.

“Alright, I need a coffee. Maggie, do you want one? Cat? Kara I know you don’t like the Nespresso coffee so … Babycino?”

Just like that, Kara’s eyes were bright and shining again and she nodded enthusiastically. Cat rolled her eyes and snorted “You have got to stop calling it a babycino. It’s nothing more than a hot chocolate, you know.”

Kara ignored the comment and Maggie turned to face Cat.

“Lizzie like to call it a babycino. I usually drink a lot of cappucino and she decided that babycino was cutter than hot chocolate.”

Kara nodded vigorously to make everyone know she liked it too. Cat rolled her eyes again and sipped at her wine. For a few minutes, they fell into a comfortable silence.

Alex broke it when she came back with a trail full of cups and she warned her sister “Kara, Luce asked about you yesterday, I forgot to tell you. She said you were supposed to go with her next week, apartment hunting if I understood correctly.”

“Oh yes, she’s moving out of her old place, she wants something bigger. I promised her I would go with her, I’ll text her. Thanks for reminding me!”  
Kara sounded very excited at the prospect and Cat frowned but she let it slide for now.

The conversation moved on the topic of the next zoo outing, Lizzie was hell-bent on going to see the lions with her cousin Carter but so far, they had failed to organize such an event with how busy everyone was all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> Following piece for The new badass in the family, let me know what you think of it!
> 
> Next one, the zoo outing. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr, I'm **lost-your-memory**


	10. The zoo adventure

“Look, aunty Kara! The baby lion looks just like Simba!”

Kara’s laugh answered the childish comment, rich and clear. She was holding the little girl in her arms as they watched down the lion’s pen, where there was indeed a lion cub that had an odd resemblance with the Disney character.

“Looooook! There’s Scar!”

Carter’s voice was lined with excitement as he pointed at the west side of the pen. Lizzie squealed and turned her attention to where the new lion finally came in sight. He had a darker fur than the other lions and an almost black mane and he was moving rather slowly, as if he was wary and guarded. The familiarity was undeniable and Kara frowned, wondering out loud “Do you think he’s got an actual scar on his eye?”

Carter squint to try to see if it was indeed the case but he then shook his head no.

“Nah, he’s got normal eyes and they’re not even as yellow-ish as the Disney character.”

“Uh, you guys know that reality isn’t a Disney movie, right?”

Alex chimed it from behind the little trio and she threw a pointed glare at her sister before Kara could even try to protest. Carter tilted his head to the side and seemed to think about Alex’s words for a while.

“Oh Alex, what have you done?” Cat whispered, standing a few steps back behind the older Danvers with Maggie on her right and Lucy Lane on her left. The detective and the former major exchanged a curious look but before they could ask, Carter launched himself into a grand explanation.

“Actually Alex, it’s not completely absurd to think that the reality in the Disney movies is that far away from our own. I mean sure, the princesses ones are a little old and not accurate but still, Belle from the Beauty and the Beast is such a strong character, passionate and clever and always wanting to learn more. Kara is a little like this. Aladdin is a poor orphan who steals to survive but he has a good heart and he ends up with the princess. Now she’s something, rebellious, against arranged marriage, following her heart and all … It’s kind of like Lucy here, she followed her heart, stood up to her father and you can see the parallels, surely.”

Alex stared at the young man with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. Kara smirked and tilted her heart to the side before asking “Does that make James Aladdin?”

Cat smiled and both Lucy and Maggie had to cover their mouth to muffle a chuckle. Carter, every bit the son of his mother, frowned at the interruption and then dismissed it with a flourish of his hand.

“Now, let’s talk about Pocahontas. It was about racism and even though the movie was kind of hypocrite I admit, we can put Maggie here. She is the one that opened your eyes about the aliens not always being bad guys, she made you look through their eyes and you put yourself in their shoes and it changed a lot of things, didn’t it? She was Pocahontas and you were John Smith for a long time. It’s far more complicated than that, I know, I am simply saying that all the Disney movies were inspired by reality and it’s part of the magic. It’s based on reality with just enough … artifices, to make it look magical and dreamy and it helps people go through life. Mary Poppins helped young children get over the absence of working parents with humor and magic. The lion king helped children and even adults to go through grief, through growing up and becoming adult and responsible. All those movies, supposedly made for kids and young people, are a message and the new ones are even better since they are staring up women with better story lines and backstories and they don’t always need a prince or a man in general, to get things done. Brave didn’t even show any romantic plot, it was all about family. So, I really think it’s closely intertwined, the Disney movies and our reality.

Kara was now gaping at Carter too, mirroring her sister’s expression.

“I see you began Sociology, Carter.”

Cat looked both amused and proud and beside her, Maggie and Lucy were smiling. Alex finally caught herself and then patted Carter on the shoulder. “Alright kid, I give you that. Still, this zoo isn’t sponsored by Disney and those lions are not Simba, Scar and Mufasa.”

“And Nala! Mommy don’t forget Nala!”

Lizzie’s comment made everyone laugh. Kara held her a little closer and whispered something to her ear. The little girl smiled and nodded before saying “I wanna to see King Louie!”

She looked as smug as her aunt and Alex groaned.

“Who’s … King Louie?” Lucy asked with a curious glance at Cat and Maggie. Both women looked sympathetically at her and she frowned before noticing the outraged expression on both Kara and Lizzie’s faces. Even Carter seemed shocked.

Lizzie wriggled between Kara’s arms and the woman put her down on the floor. The little girl walked up to Lucy and took her hand before saying “Don’t worry Luce, we are going to fix this.”

Kara came to take Lizzie’s other hand and Carter followed them as they all walked towards the monkey’s cages. The three other women just went along with them and barely a minute later, they heard Lizzie, Carter and Kara break into song.

“You’ll see it’s truuueee, an ape like meeee, can learn to be humaaaan tooo ... “ Kara mimicked the sound of a trumpet and the three other people laughed openly, Lucy clearly making fun of Kara.  
Around them, people were looking at the little group with a weird expression, some were outraged, some looked annoyed but it was mostly amusement or fondness. Wherever she was going, Lizzie would draw attention like this, smiles and fond looks and some lovely comments that made Alex, Maggie and even Kara proud.

“Sometimes, I wonder which one is the more mature amongst them.” Cat wondered out loud. Maggie studied the little group before tentatively answering “Probably Carter but I’m not even sure. Kara and Lizzie always seem to make him reverse to a little boy when they’re round.”

The smile on Cat’s lips was soft and a little nostalgic maybe. Alex put a hand on her forearm and said in a gentle tone “I know he’s all grown up now, he will turn 20 soon but he will always be your little boy. Look at him.”

Carter was making weird faces at the monkeys, making Lizzie and Lucy laugh while Kara was trying to make weirder faces to challenge him. Cat laughed for a few seconds but then, the soft sad smile was back again. “He’s turning into a fine young man and I know he will always be my little boy but … I miss it, sometimes. I miss the way he would come to me with questions, some of them so hard that I needed to look up online for the answer. I miss the simple things like a hug before bedtime or discussing of his day at school over dinner. He’s in college now and I don’t see him as much as I used too … It’s … been different.”

Maggie didn’t say anything but the gleam in her eyes told Cat that she understood. The detective was incredibly good at reading people, from their toneto their body-language. Maggie knew that by different, Cat meant difficult.

“AUNT CAT, LOOK! The monkey is doing faces too!” Lizzie called from Kara’s arms. Cat stepped forward to join the little group and Maggie moved closer to Alex, watching their makeshift family with a fond look in her eyes.

“I don’t want Lizzie to ever grow up.” Maggie whispered and Alex slipped her hand into her lover’s. She squeezed it gently but the detective knew Alex was thinking the exact same thing.

“Well, you know. We will always have Kara … She’s such a kid.” Alex joked and Maggie rolled her eyes but smiled. True to herself, Kara made an awful face at the monkey and the animal looked scared, he ran all the way up to a tree. Lizzie, Lucy, Carter and Cat just laughed to tears at Kara’s remorseful and disappointed face.

“Does she know, that Cat wants another kid?” Maggie asked and she heard Alex gasp loudly.

“She, what, no, hell, what are you talking about?” Alex stumbled over her words and threw a panicked look at Kara, suddenly very aware of her sister’s super hearing power. Fortunately, the superhero was too engrossed in whatever Lizzie was talking about and she didn’t seem to have heard Maggie’s question.

“You do remember she can hear us right?” She added for Maggie’s benefit and for a few seconds, the detective looked startled and sheepish but then she shrugged. “I mean … It’s kind of obvious, I’m surprised you didn’t pick that up in the way she was talking about Carter being gone.”

Alex replayed the discussion in her mind and now that Maggie had added her thoughts, she could not unheard it. She shook her head and muttered “Right. We’ll talk about that later. Right now, we should find some food.”

“What? They ate popcorn like an hour ago!” Maggie protested.

“Precisely. Do I need to remind you who we are dealing with?”

As if it was her cue, Lizzie suddenly yelled;

“MOMMYYYY, I’M HUNGRYYYY”

Kara laughed and turned to face Alex and Maggie before adding “I’m hungry too, let’s find some food!”

Lucy waited until Kara, Lizzie and Carter were away before making her way back to Maggie and Alex, happily chatting with Cat.

“Oh Alex, I’ve been meaning to tell you, Susan is coming home from a DEO assignment in a few hours, how about a game night tomorrow?” Lucy asked with an excited smile on her face. Cat arched a brow but Maggie was already jumping on the occasion “HELL YEAH, I missed Agent Vasquez, let’s do that! Whose place?”

“Hum … Maggie, Babe, don’t you forget something?” Alex said, gently stroking her lover’s forearm with her palm. Maggie looked sheepish again and she simply said “Ah, but we can’t, we don’t have anyone to watch over Lizzie …”

Cat smirked. “How about Carter? He’s got a few days free of school, he can watch over Lizzie. I’m sure he’ll be delighted to spend a little time alone with the little girl.” She offered, watching Maggie’s eyes lit up with hope.

“That’d be great, we’ll ask him! Thanks, Cat.” Alex said before running her hand all the way down Maggie’s arm to intertwine their fingers.

“Ask me about what?” Carter said as he was approaching from behind them, a huge candy floss in one hand and a bag of popcorn in the other, a bottle of coke also poking out of his sweatshirt pocket.

Kara had Lizzie on her shoulders and she was balancing an enormous bag of popcorn in one hand while the other was wrapped around one of the little girl’s ankle. Alex smiled at the gesture. It didn’t matter that Kara Danvers, also known as Supergirl or the Girl of Steel, was super strong and super fast because around Lizzie, she was every bit the protective aunt and it looked so very human. It made Alex think Kara would be a great mother.  
“Why are you looking at me like this?” Kara asked, sounding vaguely suspicious. Alex laughed and simply said something about the popcorn.

“Look Mommy, Aunty Kara bought me candies!” Lizzie waved a rather big bag of sweets, of all kinds and colors and this time, Maggie groaned.

“She was hungry!” Kara said before being lectured about giving too much sugar to a kid. Maggie didn’t have any of it and still gave the younger Danvers a speech about it, Cat nodding next to the detective to further the point.

Carter watched Alex in a very Grant way, expectantly. It didn’t matter that he was holding a big pink candy floss, he still looked imposing for an almost twenty years old man.

“Right. I just wanted to know if you would like to watch over Lizzie tomorrow night? We are going to have a game night with Susan, she’s coming home today …” Alex asked, waiting for the boy to react.

“I would love to! Just text me the time and I’ll be there.” Carter said, a big smile etched on his lips. Alex gave him an accolade and then turned to her sister to deliver her from Maggie’s parental speech.

“Alright babe, you know it’s pointless. Kara is completely powerless when Lizzie ask something from her, it’s okay, she’s weak, that’s not that bad you know …” Alex said, speaking to her lover and purposely ignoring her sister.

Cat smirked and Lucy failed at keeping a straight face.

“I AM NOT!” Kara protested, outraged.

Lizzie nodded furiously and lift up her chin to add, defiantly “Aunty Kara is not weak, she’s very very strong and you can’t beat her!”

Carter smirked too and came to stand next to his mother. They exchanged a glance before focusing on the scene in front of us. Lucy took a first of popcorn from Carter’s bag and it looked like they were watching a show.

“Oh really. So when Lizzie, up there, is making a puppy face, you are able to say no? When she asks for a bedtime story way, way after her bedtime, you are not giving her one? When she say she doesn’t want to eat, you do not feed her with unhealthy stuff occasionally?” Alex enumerated, lifting a finger with each detail she is listing.

Kara opened her mouth to protest but Lizzie bent over to whisper “I think you’re busted aunty Kara, you shouldn’t try to lie. Mommy always know when we lie. It’s her superpower …”

Alex was obviously struggling to not laugh at that but Maggie gave up first, bursting into a fit of laughter that shook her whole body. Cat, Lucy and Carter were laughing too and Kara pouted.

“I can’t believe even Lizzie thinks I’m weak.” She said in a sad tone.

“I don’t think you’re weak, Aunty Kara. I just happen to be irresistible.” Lizzie said, pride and smugness etched on her childish features.

This time, even Alex laughed openly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !
> 
> Late update but I've been suffering from a bad case of writer's block lately and it's still a struggle to write so ...
> 
> Here, I hope this little chapter of fluff and fun will be nice.
> 
> I am on tumblr, **lost-your-memory**
> 
> Feel free to suggest any prompt or idea for this universe !


	11. Baby mine

“The princess traveled many many kingdoms, saw landscapes you wouldn’t even dream of, fought against armies and villains, she learned new languages and different customs but even though she loved every single of her adventures, her favorite part was always when she would come home to her land, the one she knew like the back of her hand, the one she grew up within, with her castle and her loyal subjects and friends …”

“And the badass lady!” Lizzie chimed in very seriously.

“Ah but Lizzie, at this point, you know that the princess doesn’t go anywhere without her friend. Yes sorry, girlfriend.” Kara smiled and quickly corrected herself. Lizzie nodded and then frowned, scrunching her little nose in a way that reminded Kara of Alex when she was young.

“Aunty Kara, do you think mom and mommy are going to get married one day?” She sounded a little small, unsure even. Her deep green eyes were sparkling with something like sad wonder and Kara tilted her head to the left, surprised this unexpected attitude.  
Lizzie would be turning seven in a few months and until now, she had never asked anything about her mother’s life. She didn’t seem to be curious and Alex had to explain to Maggie that the little girl was simply so happy and comfortable with the situation that she never doubted and therefore, there was absolutely no need for her to ask about marriage and stuff like this.

“Why do you ask, sweetheart? Is something bothering you?” Kara asked softly, pulling the little girl into her arms and setting her chin atop Lizzie’s head. She could hear her niece’s quiet but strong heartbeat and the soft and regular blow of a slow breathing. Lizzie’s body was a tad too stiff and Kara knew the little girl was holding back tears.

“Honey? You know you can talk to me right?” Kara whispered, gently stroking a hand up and down Lizzie’s back to smother her. She was trying not to feel too worried but her niece was usually a bright and joyful little girl and the way she was acting at the moment was unusual, to say the least.

“It’s just … Bethany was very very happy today and she told us her dad had proposed to her mom and now they’re planning a wedding and there’s talk of a little brother or sister for Bethany and …” Lizzie’s voice broke and she started sobbing. Kara tightened the hold around her niece’s body with all the carefulness in the world. She wanted the little girl to feel safe and loved but she was still healing after a ruthless fight with a Branx, a Grey skinned and four-armed soldier from the Vega System.  
The alien had gotten lost on his way to another system and he landed on Earth by mistake. Scared but fierce and brutal, he had started a fight with every car on the highway and because of it, he had been immediately cataloged as a threat. It had taken Supergirl half the day to understand his language, as it was one of the most complicated ones in the whole universe, and for them to stop fighting so she could help him go back into space.

As a result, she was still sore and tired after spending three hours under the sun bed and because of her kryptonian anatomy, she didn’t want to take any risk around her niece so she took extra precaution to hug the little girl even tighter.

“Oh honey. Is that why you’re so sad? Do you want a little sibling too?” Kara gently asked, moving her hand from Lizzie’s back to her raven, dark hair. If the green eyes were from Alex, the hair was all Maggie, dark and soft. Kara smiled at the smell of watermelon. It was the only kid shampoo Lizzie liked and it had been the source of many many fights around bath time.

“I … I don’t know.” Lizzie answered, choking a little because of a sob and a hiccup shaking her little body at the same time. “I mean it’d be cool, don’t you think? But I wonder why they are living together but they’re not married and aunty Cat told me women are totally free to marry other women in this city …” Kara smiled again at the thought of Cat Grant explaining the queer laws to a six years old little girl.

“Lizzie, sweetheart. Listen to me. Your mothers, both of them, are very much in love. They are head over heels in love with each other and I know that you know that. You sometimes tell me how gross they are, always kissing or cuddling or doing embarrassing stuff in front of you.” Kara begun, chuckling when she heard Lizzie make a disgusted noise with her mouth. “They are in love and they have you, their little girl. They have this little family and all the extended pieces of it, like myself, like Cat, Carter, Eliza, Lucy, Susan, James, Winn … You know, all the very good friends that became, over the years, more than just friends. Look at Carter, he’s your godfather of sort. Lucy is your godmother. Everyone is connected and just because your mothers aren’t married doesn’t mean they are not happy or complete or anything. I happen to think that your mothers are the happiest people on Earth.”

Lizzie pulled back a little to look into her aunt’s eyes, thoughtfully. Her green eyes were still a little red from crying but they were also shining with hope and wonder, the good kind this time. Kara reached to gently wipe the tears off her cheeks and smiled, waiting for a reaction.

“Does that mean I can have a sibling without them getting married?” Lizzie asked slowly, seeming to think over the words as she said them.

Kara hesitated a few seconds, a little unsure about Alex and Maggie’s position on the subject but she then nodded. “They absolutely do not have to get married to give you a sibling no. Look at you, you’re here and yet they are not married!”

Lizzie looked a little dumbfounded at this realization but then she smiled. A happy, bright and genuine smile that made Kara’s heart flutter with affection. “So, do you think I can ask mom and mommy for a little brother now?”

Kara winced slightly. Alex was going to kill her for having discussed that topic with the little girl first, she had no doubt about that. Maggie was certainly not going to be too happy either.

“You can always try, yes?” She answered weakly, sounding unsure and questioning but of course, Lizzie didn’t pick up on her tone. After all, she was just a little girl overly excited at the thought of having a little brother.

“Alright monkey, bedtime now. Do you want another quick story?” Kara offered, gently pushing the little girl for her to lay in bed so she could pull up the blanket and tuck her in.

“Can you … Marry the princess and the badass lady, aunty Kara?” Lizzie asked, grabbing her superpuppy stuffed animal and then holding it against her chest, her green eyes shining with hope and excitement.

“Sure, let’s do that. So, once upon a time, in a far far away kingdom …”

\---

Kara sighed with relief and let herself all but fall back into the couch in her sister’s living room. Lizzie was finally asleep after a long, long fairy tale about a royal wedding, a dancing banquet, a Supergirl appearance and a happy ending.

She grabbed her phone and opened the diary of her last calls, quickly clicking Cat’s.

“Hi Darling, I take it the little monster is finally asleep.” Cat’s smirk was audible and Kara groaned a little. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, a habit she had picked up rather quickly since she started dating the queen of sass.

“I think I made a mistake, tonight. I’m not sure but I think I said something I shouldn’t have.” She said, trying to replay the discussion she had with Lizzie in her mind. The silence on the other side of the line told her Cat was waiting for her to elaborate and so she did.

“She was upset and then suddenly, she was asking if Alex and Maggie would ever get married. I dug a little and I found out she simply wants a little brother. Along the way, I told her people didn’t need marriage to be happy and that children could be born outside of marriage, like she was, you know … So now, she’s all good and happy and … impatient about a sibling. She’s going to ask her mothers and I am so screwed.”

She heard Cat’s desk chair creak a little when the CEO leaned back in it and she could picture her lover getting comfortable behind her desk at CatCo.

“You’re probably in troubles yes but I think it’s actually a good thing you had that talk with her. I know your sister and she would have been panicking over what to say, how to say it and in order not to disappoint Lizzie, she would probably have got on board with things she isn’t ready for, like proposing to Maggie or asking for another child. Now, she will be upset that Lizzie asked you about a brother or a sister but … With a little time, she will be able to see it clearly.”

Cat’s explanation made a lot of sense but Kara wasn’t quite convinced about her sister being okay with the whole thing.

“I know, Alex will need a little time yes. Maggie will help though, she’s a little less scared of commitment than your sister, on this front.” Cat added without even letting Kara express her doubts. The younger Danvers smiled at her intuitive lover.

“I know. Alex is still very careful and I don’t understand why, after everything she’s been through, after all the obstacles, traumas and stuff … She’s still moving slowly and cautiously.” Kara wondered out loud. Maggie seemed more straightforward and the superhero knew she had been the one to ask for a child in the first place.

“It’s who she is. It’s in her nature and while she can be completely reckless in her professional life, she’s not like that in her private life, she doesn’t want to do anything lightly or to rush anything. She probably still thinks, deep down, that everything is going to blow at her face one day. Waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know. I used to be like this too, at first, when we started dating.” Cat gently explained.

Kara stayed silent, thinking back on all those times when Cat and her fought around Cat’s insecurities, with Cat still thinking she wasn’t good enough for Kara and wanting to break up before getting to attached. Kara had stayed through all those storms, fighting tooth and nails for them and in the end, it lasted.

Kara heard a pair of footsteps coming down the hallway leading to the apartment. Alex and Maggie were back.

“Oh, they’re back, I have to go. I’ll fly up to CatCo as soon as I’m finished here, see you soon.” Kara said before hanging up, standing up and then turning to face the door.

Soon enough, she heard Alex put her key in the lock and a few seconds later, both women were making their way across the living room. Alex closed the door behind her and sighed with contentment, happy to be home.

“How was the little monster tonight?” Maggie asked while taking off her coat and shoes. Alex smiled at her sister and started to undress too.

“She was a sweetheart as always but there’s something I should probably tell you about. She … She was kind of upset, when I first put her to bed. She was all melancholic and sad …” Kara started to ramble a little, getting anxious at the thought of talking to her sister about a new child. Alex was staring at her and it didn’t help with her increasing panic.

“Breathe, Kara.” Maggie instructed with a smile. She went to the kitchen and brought back a beer for Alex and a water bottle for the superhero. Kara thanked her before resuming her explanation.

“She asked me if you were to get married, one day. I was confused so I asked why and then she started crying, telling me about a friend of her whose dad proposed to her mom and they are talking about having another child …” Kara saw Alex stiffen but she kept talking. “I told her that you were both very happy as it is, without being married. I told her you, both of you, were very much in love with each other and that you have her and a little makeshift family, with friends that became more than just that and that you don’t need to get married to have another child. I proved my point by explaining that you had her without being married and then, she simply asked if she could ask you for a little brother and I kind of said it was okay to try?”

The silence in the condo was suddenly deafening, for someone with a super hearing. Maggie was gaping at her and Alex was standing still behind the couch, facing her with wide eyes. Internally, Kara swore in kryptonian.

Then suddenly, Alex started to laugh and this time, Kara was the one to look at her with wide eyes and her jaw dropped open in surprise.

“That’s okay, Kara. I saw it coming, she was asking me a bunch of questions about how it felt to be a big sister a few days ago and I knew something was up. I’m glad you told her not every couple need to get married to be happy though.” Alex said, walking over the couch to hug her sister before sitting on the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

Kara gaped at her sister for a few more seconds before trying to speak again “So ...You’re not mad at me?”

“No, why would I be? I’m glad she talked to you and from what you’re telling me, you handled it pretty well.” Alex shrugged and then slid an arm around Maggie’s waist when the detective came to sit next to her.

“Oh. I’m. Glad, then. I was scared I overstepped or something, you know.” Kara stammered a little, still confused by Alex’s casual attitude.

“Are you staying a little?” Maggie offered with a smile, gesturing for Kara to sit in one of the two armchairs around the coffee table. Kara shook her head no and explained “No, I promised Cat I would fly up to CatCo once I’m done here. She’s been struggling with some board decisions lately and I know for a fact she’s also not okay with Carter being away in college. I found her sleeping in his bed this morning.”

Maggie looked sympathetic and Kara smiled at here before moving towards the window. She bid them goodnight and then took off into the night.

“Do you think she’s going to pick up on Cat wanting another kid anytime soon?” Maggie asked a few minutes later, having waited to be sure Kara was far away before speaking. Alex shook her head no and whispered “Kara can be a little dense sometimes, I’ll talk to Cat about being more … straightforward about it. I know that if she isn’t, it’s because she’s scared and insecure and a bunch of reasons I probably don’t know but this isn’t something Kara will guess as easily as the rest of Cat’s moods and desires. Kara doesn’t want to think about it, something to do with being the last of her kind and the sole survivor of her planet, Superman aside …”

Maggie nodded and she looked like she was about to say something more but she thought better of it. She simply said she was going to bed and Alex nodded, answering something about finishing her beer and then joining her.

On the way to their bedroom, Maggie stopped by Lizzie’s room to check on her. She landed a kiss on the little girl’s forehead and whispered “I’m going to convince your mother about a sibling, don’t you worry baby girl.”

\---

Across town, in Cat Grant’s office and on the twelfth floor of the CatCo building, Supergirl suddenly grinned like a fool. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> It was supposed to be something for Valentine day and then ... This happened. I'm sorry about the feels, it's a mess and I'm not even sure why I wrote this but here. The title is a song from the Disney Dumbo.
> 
> As always, feel free to send prompts and suggestions for this little thing here!
> 
> I'm also on tumblr, you can find me at **lost-your-memory**
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
